The invention relates generally to the field of flexible pipe (“tile”) laying. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for forming a substantially uniform path within a trench, laying tile thereon, and covering the tile with dirt from the sides of the trench.
Tile (e.g., drain tile) may, for example, be laid under an agricultural surface within covered ditches or trenches to provide a channel for transporting water. Drainage using tile is important in agriculture, and in particular to terraced farming, as many crops require specific soil moisture conditions, and the crops' growth may be hindered if there is not a proper amount of water. For example, early in the growing season, the plants are small and do not require much water. As such, the plants need not, and do not, develop their roots significantly to reach for the water, and subsurface water remains plentiful as the plants' requirements are minimal. As plants grow during the growing season, they require and use up more water, and consequently, the water table falls. To reach this lowered water table, the plants develop their roots further; however, the plants may be unable to develop their roots at the pace required to keep up with the quickly decreasing water table. This situation is exaggerated during dry times, and the plants may suffer because of their roots' inability to reach the water.
Drain tile, by transporting the water early in the growing season, effectively lowers the water table and forces the young plants to develop their roots early on, so that the plants can retrieve more water and nutrients throughout the growing season. Moreover, by transporting the excess sub-surface water, drain tile ensures that the soil does not get excessively compacted and harmed by the heavy machinery that is used in farming operations, and that the machinery does not get stuck in the wet soil. The tile is generally installed under the land in a network, and the water seeps into the tile through gaps between sections of tile, perforations within the tile, or surface drains, and subsequently travels within the tile to a desired location. The desired location could, for example, be a water body or a different part of a farm, where the transported water can be collected and distributed as needed. To ensure that the water within the drain tile moves along and does not become stationary, drain tile is generally laid at a specific incline.
It is desirable that the laid drain tile be downwardly inclined without significant upward bulges; otherwise the water may hit against the bulge and come to a stand still. Particularly if the drain tile is being laid manually, it may be laborious and time consuming to position the drain tile and ensure that no bulges are present in the laid drain tile.